The Edge of a Dream
by ForsakenFerret
Summary: A group of strangers are thrown together, seemingly at random, for the amusement of two enigmatic figures. Follow them as they attempt to discover just why it is they were summoned and how, or if, they'll return home.
1. Foreword

Hey there, and thanks for reading this story. I've just gotten into tabletop roleplaying (specifically Pathfinder at the moment, but I'm expanding my knowledge slowly), and as such have joined a group of friends for a campaign.

After several months of playing this campaign, I decided "Hey, I like writing! Why don't I make a fic about our campaign and put it online as a way to remember it." I asked my group memebers, and they were all for it.

Which brings us to this story. I have only the knowledge a player would have, and as such I can't promise a complete and ultra cohesive story. I will however promise a accurate representation of what we've done, including editing previous content to fit new information or to correct flat out mistakes.

Also, as the characters are not all mine I will always cede to their creators should they ask me to edit or delete something, as it's only respectful to do so.

All characters, excluding my sorceror, are the property of their player. I hope you'll all enjoy reading the story as much as I've enjoyed being a part of it.


	2. The Tengu

Shinto strode through the streets of Sigil, whistling a tune to himself. Or at least tried, a tengu's beak didn't make for the best whistling, but damned if he wasn't going to try. He was in a good mood, he'd found many shiny things in his pockets today. They'd come from other people's pockets sure, but they hadn't been using them at that moment. It was only right that he take them and put them to better use.  
He walked back to the Fated guildhouse, flashing his symbol to show he was a member. Once inside he made his way straight to the head office, he knew he was late already. The moment he stepped through the door, he heard the sound he'd been dreading. "Shinto! Late as usual... And what's your excuse this time?"  
Reaching into his pockets, Shinto produced a handful of the trinkets he'd picked up. "You know just, spreading the beliefs of the Fated."  
The tengu across the desk slammed a taloned fist on his desk. "You need to start taking this training more seriously! You're a Myobaiba, not to mention a Nightborn. Birth during a lunar eclipse is sacred amongst our people, you know that. You were born to the shadows, and they shall forever guide your hand. I can't think of a more advantageous trait for an assassin. Your skills as a thief are second to none, and yet you refuse to take up your family duty as an assassin! You disgrace us with your actions, Shinto."  
Shinto bowed his head as the lecture went on, nodding and muttering "Yes, father" at intervals.  
His father called Shinto next to his desk, putting a talon to his face and sighing. "So, what have you to say, my son? You are young yet, and thus prone to errors in judgement. Shall we begin your training for today?"  
Shinto cocked his head, preening himself momentarily. "Yeah, see, I like taking things more than lives. If I kill them, how are they going to get me any more shinies to steal? It honestly seems pretty counterproductive to me, no matter how you look at it."  
His father glared at him from beneath his cloak. "You will learn the skills to be an effective killer, whether you want to or not. There is no denying what you are fated to become." He said, standing and reaching for the dagger belted to his side.  
Shinto didn't move or react in any way, cackling as his father realized his dagger was not there and began searching for it. Shinto produced the blade he had swiped while his father was sighing, spinning it in his talons. "Looking for this Pops?"  
His father seemed to grow larger as he puffed out his feathers beneath his cloak, releasing something sounding like a hiss from his beak. "You have insulted me for the last time. You'll be locked up, and spend every waking moment training. You will learn discipline, and you will surrender this attitude."  
Shinto laughed nervously. "Um...I'll take a pass. You think we can reschedule for next week? Next week will be a far better time for me to be locked up forever, see I have dinner plans this week and..." Shinto protested, dropping the dagger and fleeing when his father lunged at him.  
Sliding down the stair rail, his father raised the alarm for the guild to apprehend him. He chuckled to himself. "It's only some of the best thieves and killers tracking me. I'll be fine."  
Dodging past several of the guards downstairs, Shinto headed back out to the open streets of Sigil. Familiar as he was with the streets, they may as well have been his home. It took him no time at all to lose his pursuit, diving into an alley and watching the last few pursuers rush past and split up to find him. Slinking onward into the alley, he doubled back and merged with a large crowd of people in the bazaar.  
He tried to decide what to do next. He couldn't return home, lest he be kidnapped and forced into obedience. This did not appeal to him, but neither did sleeping in the streets. He had standards after all! Suddenly, he noted a demon flagging him down subtly. An angel stood nearby, ensuring nobody got too close. Normally it would seem a strange sight, but in Sigil stranger things happened every day.  
The tengu weighed his options, finally walking closer to the odd pair. "Ah good, you came. I feared you wouldn't. What would you say to making a deal?" The demon asked with a smile.  
"I'd say I know a fellow conman and you look like you know how to spin a pretty shady deal." Shinto replied.  
"That I do, but my interest has nothing to do with your fate. Rather, I'd like you to be a player in a game." The demon replied offhand.  
"I DO like games." Shinto mused.  
"And I can offer you a way out of the city for a while, you can let everything blow over." The demon added.  
Shinto thought a moment, preening himself as he did. "What's with tall, bright, and quiet?" He asked, motioning toward the angel.  
"He's the one I'm playing against, in a way."  
"And what does that make me?"  
"One of the pieces on the game board."  
"Well, that doesn't sound like much fun at all..." Shinto replied indignantly.  
"Oh, I think you'll find it will be all the fun you can handle." The demon replied confidently.  
The three of them had split from the crowd, moving into another alley. Shinto immediately noted it wasn't well travelled. They were either going to mug him, or didn't want anyone to see what would happen next.  
"Alright, sure. Why not? Once in a while you have to make a deal with the devil." He said, doing a little jig to accompany his pun.  
"I'm a demon..."  
"I know, I'm just trying to piss you off." Shinto retorted.  
"At any rate, if you'd please close your eyes and ears. Or rather, let me close them for you." The demon said with a wave of his hand.  
Shinto's vision began to darken immediately. He bolted, knowing which way to go even without his eyes, but hadn't made it four steps when a hand grabbed hold of his cloak and held him still.  
"That was not friendly. I demand to speak to your manager, or demonager. Whatever you have." He protested, when suddenly he was hurled toward what he knew to be a wall. Rather than crash into the wall however, he passed through. He felt as if he were suspended in midair for a moment before slamming into the ground on his back.  
He leapt to his feet, drawing a hidden dagger. He could see and hear once more, but found he was certainly in no part of Sigil he'd ever seen. He was standing in an inky blackness, with nothing under his feet that he could see. He could certainly feel whatever he was standing on however, hard as stone. The demon and angel appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of him. "You know, you agreed to come with us. It wasn't very professional to run."  
"I never claimed to be a professional, and you assaulted me. I'll have you know that we are no longer friends." Shinto said dejectedly, brushing himself off.  
"Is that so? Terribly sad to hear that, now if you'd kindly wait here while we round up a few others, we'll be back shortly." The demon said, disappearing with the angel.  
"See if I share my shinies with you..." Shinto grumbled as he sat down.


End file.
